moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Maim Blackhand
Maim Blackhand was the son of former warchief Blackhand the Destroyer, brother of Rend Blackhand and Griselda. History Early Life After their father became warchief of the Horde, Maim and his brother were aged by Gul'dan's warlocks to bolster his ranks against the Draenei. Maim later participated in, and reaped the spoils of the Draenei village of Telmor. Maim and his brother later traveled Blade's Edge Mountains to forge an alliance with the ogres.The pair ultimately accompanied their father through the Dark Portal. Second War After their father’s assassination, Maim and Rend took what followers they could and splintered off from the Blackrock Clan, founding the Black Tooth Grin clan. They did this to retain some of the power which they believed was their birthright, without directly opposing Orgrim Doomhammer's accession to power, so he would take no action against them. After the clan gained stability, both brothers openly questioned Ogrim's orders, but never disobeyed them. Maim participated with his brother in the seige of Quel'Thalas, but was forced to abandon the elvish lands in favor of Lordaeron after the campaign proved ineffective. When Gul'dan took the Twilight's Hammer and Stormreaver clans and left for the Broken Isles, Maim and Rend were sent with their clan to kill them for their betrayal. The brothers were successful in battle against the warlocks, but unfortunately, this task was in vain. Gul'dan had already been killed by the demons residing in the lair. During the Second War, they were given control of the Dark Portal. There they engaged the Paladin Turalyon personally, but fled when the tide turned in his favor. Blackrock Spire Rend and Maim evaded capture following the Second War and decided to set up a base in Blackrock Mountain. They served as dual chieftains over the Black Tooth Grin clan and the weakened Blackrock clan, forming the Dark Horde. The native Dark Iron dwarves had been a thorn in the Blackrock Clan's side since the first war, and in their weakened state they were no match for the Thaurissan's ranks. Maim, and a division of Dark Horde ventured north, and negotiated with the War Master Voone of the Smolderthorn tribe, who had fought alongside the brothers in Quel'thalas. Voone joined the Dark Horde and assisted them in taking a foothold, in Blackrock Spire. About two years later, the portal reopened and emissaries from Ner'zhul were immediately sent to Rend and Maim asking them to rejoin the Horde—and asking to borrow the red dragons held captive by the allied Dragonmaw clan. Rend refused. Not long after, Nefarian came to Blackrock Spire, and formed and alliance between the Black Dragonflight and the Dark Horde. In an exchange for the orcs' fealty, the dragons would help them halt the Dark Irons, who were relentless in their raids and bombings of the orcs. Eventually, Thaurissan organized a massive assault on the spire, in an attempt to destroy the Dark Horde. The Dark Horde fought back, and Maim was killed in savage battle, however his sacrifice, plus Rend's "alliance" with the black dragonflight, allowed his brother to drive back the Dark Irons and maintain his hold on Blackrock Spire. OOC Note- If you have a Dark Iron Dwarf and you want to be involved in Maim's death, feel free to edit accordingly. : Category:Blackrock Clan Category:Warriors Category:Deceased Category:Orc